Girl Advice
by secretsecrettunnel
Summary: Aang asks Sokka for a little advice.


"So... Sokka you know a lot about girls, don't you?"

Though he was just past the line of tipsy and heading into drunk, Sokka managed to level the young bald Airbender across from him with a heavy glare. The lighting was dim in the tavern, but the warrior could still see the furious blush that covered Aang's face.

"I do," Sokka agreed. He raised an eyebrow and his tankard at the same time, continuing to stare at the young man. After a few large swallows he belched, giving his stomach a well deserved pat. "I know tons about girls."

"Then maybe you could give me some advice?" Aang was fidgeting on the stone bench, his hands running over his still full tankard. Sokka felt sorry for him for a moment, the kid was obviously in a bind.

"Sure, buddy." He tipped back the dregs of his drink before pulling Aang's toward him. The warm and contented feeling of drinking good ale was spreading from his stomach, out to his fingertips and he wished that he could just do this forever. "Tell your old pal Sokka what the problem is."

Aang gave him a sceptical look and wondered to himself if this really was a good idea. But there wasn't really anyone else he could talk to about this – Zuko was a messenger hawk away and he would just reincarnate into his next life on the spot if he found out someone had intercepted the letter and read it. Iroh wasn't too far away but he couldn't talk to Uncle about this kind of thing; the old man would probably give good advice but it would be tinted with wise words of wisdom and morals. Hakoda was absolutely out of the question. Toph would probably perform anything they spoke about as an amusing anecdote for the rest of their lives. And Katara...

She was the problem. He couldn't speak to her about it.

"Well... ok," Aang cleared his throat a few times and watched the dark skinned man across from him take a few more large gulps of ale. "How do you know... when... you know... do you just..."

"Jeez, Aang, spit it out."

"How do you know when you're ready to take the next step and..." Aang rushed out in one breath, the end of the sentence hanging awkwardly between the two friends. His grey eyes darted between the rough wooden table top and Sokka's emotionless face.

Sokka felt pity for his friend. The kid was almost sixteen and didn't know much about... well anything. He'd probably never even seen a girl naked! It was probably Sokka's fault Aang was like this – he should have guided his young friend through adolescence and given him the advice and talks that his father had never been able to give him.

"You just need to trust your body," Sokka answered with a confident nod. "The body knows what it wants. If it's telling you that it's time to get out there and start sowing your Airbender seeds then that's what you should do."

"Right..." Aang gave the older boy a sceptical look. Aang's glass in front of him was now also empty.

"It's all about instincts!"

"But how do you... you know? I don't want to hurt her," Aang was cautious as he tried to word his question as delicately as possible. This was getting into very dangerous territory.

"You gotta trust your instincts!" Sokka smacked his fist off the old table to hammer his point home. He missed Aang's flinching as he closed his eyes and moved his arms to rest against the stone wall behind him, his head pillowed on top. He felt like he was floating, a strange but pleasant feeling. The smoky air around him wasn't the only thing clouding his senses and Sokka felt as though something was amiss but he couldn't put his now drunk finger on it. "Man, you'll enjoy it. Sure it'll be messy at first and you know you gotta make sure she's okay 'cause it'll hurt her, ya know?"

Aang could only nod, a wide eyed stare locked on his very drunk and very vocal friend.

"Just make sure she's _ready_. Lots of lovin' you know – touch her up a little, kiss her until she can't focus on anything but you." Aang felt a bit nauseas at the dreamy smile that bloomed across Sokka's face, not even wanting to think about which girl the warrior was mentally deflowering at that moment. "It's a good feeling, my friend. They're all so soft, you know, especially their breasts. And the noises they make when you suck on... well I'll let you find that out for yourself." Sokka's eyes shot open suddenly and Aang could feel the tightening of his friend's body through the stone beneath his feet. "Wait a minute... that's my sister!"

"Gotta go Sokka, sorry," Aang cried out as he leapt from the stone seat and clenched his hands when he found his root in the ground. The stone of the wall and floor shifted to wrap around Sokka's arms and legs as the Avatar began to back away towards the entrance of the tavern. He sheepishly grinned at the other customers as they became aware of the skirmish.

"Aang, get your bald head back here," Sokka's voice carried over the din, the other patrons raising their heads from the further corners of the pub. "Why would you ask me on advice on how to steal my sister's innocence? Come back here and bend this rock away so I can run the length of my sword through you!"


End file.
